Discord
z |grzywa = |sierść = głowa, ciało, i ogon }} Discord (ang. niezgoda lub waśń) – jest to tzw. draconequus, czyli hybryda kucyka i paru innych zwierząt. Panował kiedyś nad Equestrią. Został pokonany, pozbawiony władzy i zamieniony w kamień przez Księżniczki Celestię i Luna, gdyż siał on chaos, gdzie tylko mógł. Discord był kiedyś kucykiem jak i ochroniarzem klejnotów harmonii jednak kiedyś spróbował je wykraść i stał się zły jednak jego sposób przemiany jest nieznany. Discord ma prawą łapę lwa, lewą łapę jastrzębia, lewą nogę kucyka, prawą nogę smoka, ogon węża, skrzydło nietoperza i skrzydło pegaza, głowę kozy osadzoną na szyi osła, jeden róg kozy i drugi róg jelenia W odcinku The Return of Harmony Part 1 po wielu latach zaklęcie, które trzyma Discodra zostało przełamane przez kłótnie między znaczkową ligą. Wtedy zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy - jak czekoladowy deszcz, wata cukrowa, króliki mają długie nogi itd. i to za sprawą Discorda, który wykrada i ukrywa klejnoty harmonii i nagle pojawia się w witrażach pałacu i odpowiada zagadką, która brzmi: "By odzyskać klejnoty utracone, złóżcie w całość te zdarzenia szalone. Zakręty i zwroty w planie mym znajdziecie. Tam skąd ruszyłyście, klejnoty odnajdziecie. Twilight myśli, że Discord ukrył klejnoty labiryncie pałacowym. Kiedy główna szóstka chciała wejść do labiryntu to Discord najpierw odbiera skrzydła Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash i rogi Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (z wyjątkiem Pinkie Pie i Applejack, ponieważ to ziemskie kucyki) - to jego pierwsza zasada jego gry, natomiast każda z kucyków zagra w jego grę, w której wygra, gdy się skończy, potem oddziela szóstkę w labiryncie i zaczyna się jego gra: * Pierwszą ofiarą Discorda była Applejack, która miała spotkać się z resztą przyjaciółek, po drodze jej uwagę odwracają trzy jabłka - podobne do tych, na jej boku. Owoce toczą się do sadu prawdy, gdzie trzy ożywione stosy jabłek kierowane przez Discorda, oznamiają Applejack, że może zadać im jedno pytanie o przyszłość, teraźniejszość, lub przyszłość. Applejack zadaje pytanie, jak skończy się ich misja. Jednak to, co widzi w jeziorze, doszczętnie ją przeraża. W tafli odbijały się jej przyjaciółki. Żadna z nich nie chciała mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego. Przerażona Applejack zostaje zahipnotyzowana przez Discorda, który zrobił z niej kłamcę. * Następna była Pinkie Pie, która wchodzi do ogrodu balonowego. Na każdym kolorowym baloniku widać szeroki uśmiech, Jednak nagle jeden z balonów zaplątuje się koło jej nogi, i kucyk wpada do kałuży błota. Wtedy balony otaczają Pinkie, ktora jest przygnębiona tym, że ozdoby śmieją się z niej. Wtem pojawia się podstępny duch niezgody i przyjmuje postac jednego z baloników. Wtedy hipnotyzuje Pinkie, która staje się marudą, zrzędą i ponurym kucykiem. * Kolejna była Rarity, która zauważyła w kamiennej ścianie trzy diamenty. Chciała się temu oprzeć, ale dokopała się do ściany i znalazła "diament", który okazuje się być zwykłym głazem i w ten sposób zmieniła się w skąpego i chciwego kucyka. * Następna była Fluttershy, która poszła za motylami, które w rzeczywistości to Discord, który mówi jej, że przyjaciółki uważają ją za słabą i nic nie wartą. Ona jednak zaprzecza temu i to zdenerwowało Discorda i zmienił miłą i wrażliwą Fluttershy w okrutną i podłą. * Później została Rainbow Dash, która ścigała chmurkę nagle spotkała Discorda i chce zmierzyć się z nim osobiście. Ten jednak grozi jej, że jeśli nie odrzuci lojalności wobec przyjaciółek to Cloudsdale bez niej padnie i wtedy daje paczkę w której są skrzydła Rainbow Dash, by mogła odlecieć i wtedy zostawia kucyki w labiryncie i na tym kończy się jego gra, Discord wyjaśnia Twilight, że nie ukrył klejnotów w labiryncie, lecz gdzie indziej. Rozwiązaniem zagadki Dsicorda był dom - Ponyville, to stamtąd główne bohaterki ruszyły. Kiedy odnalazła klejnoty Harmonii, które były w książce to chciała użyć ich przeciwko Discordowi, jednak się nie powiodło bo, klejnoty harmonii nie mogły zadziałać, ponieważ: * Nie było z nimi Rainbow Dash * Były zarażone niezgodą przez Discorda. I przez to Twilight zmieniła się w kucykia nie uznającą Ponyville za domu a resztę kucyków za przyjaciółki. Jednak gdy dostała raporty przyjaźni od Celestii to wróciła do siebie i odczarowała zarażone niezgodą przyjaciółki i w ten sposób razem pokonują Discorda zamieniając go z powrotem w kamienną rzeźbę. Kategoria:Antagoniści